Sophia Capwell
Sophia Capwell '''(nee Wayne; formerly '''Armonti '''and Mathis') is a fictional character on ''Santa Barbara. She was portrayed by Rosemary Forsyth and Judith McConnell. Brief Character History '1984' A former actress, Sophia was introduced as the dead wife of millionaire C.C. Capwell and mother of their four children: Channing Jr., Eden, Kelly and Ted. She had vanished after falling off the boat of Lionel Lockridge, her secret lover. Now, many years later, Joe Perkins, the accused killer of Sophia's son Channing Jr., was released from prison. Around the same time, a mysterious bearded man named Dominic arrived in Santa Barbara and offered to help Joe prove that he wasn't Channing's killer. Usually darkly lit and shadowed, Dominic acted as an informer and slipped Joe valuable information regarding the Capwells. It wasn't revealed until much later that Dominic was actually a woman in bearded disguise. More shockingly, she turned out to be the long-believed dead Sophia Capwell! Not only did she believe that Lionel had tried to kill her at the time of her supposed drowning, she was also convinced that Lionel was Channing's killer. To that end, she took extraordinary lengths to frame her ex-lover for the crime. Her anonymous clues caused Lionel to be arrested. '1985' To get close to her family, Sophia masqueraded as everything from an Italian contessa to a bag lady. In fact, Sophia was really a contessa through her marriage to the late Count Armonti. One by one, the Capwells found out that Sophia was alive. Their reactions to her return ranged from outrage to instant acceptance. Eventually, Channing's murder was reenacted by police detective Cruz Castillo. It was then that Sophia finally remembered killing Channing! She recalled being at the party and sending Lionel a message to meet her in the study, where she planned to frighten the daylights out of him with a gun. When Channing entered the study instead, she assumed it was Lionel and pulled the trigger, thinking the gun was unloaded. As it turned out, C.C. had unwittingly reloaded the gun. With the help of her stepson, Marcello, Sophia had fled the scene and blocked the entire incident from her mind. The crime solved, Sophia owned up to her part in Channing's death and was sentenced to public service for involuntary manslaughter. C.C. and Sophia grew closer until it came to light that, just prior to their marriage, Sophia became pregnant with Lionel's child, which she then passed off as C.C.'s. That child was Channing. This shocking information sent C.C. into a deep coma. Soon, it was discovered that Channing was neither the son of C.C. nor Lionel and was instead Brick Wallace. As it turned out, Minx Lockridge had switched babies because she didn't want a Lockridge to be raised as a Capwell. '1986' Although Brick rejected Sophia's motherly overtures at first, they eventually grew closer. Later, Sophia had a brush with death when she suffered breast cancer. Fortunately, she was cured. Sophia and C.C. finally reconciled and planned to remarry, but villainess Gina DeMott came between them. She blackmailed C.C. into marrying her and dumping Sophia. '1987' C.C. and Sophia got married as soon as his marriage to Gina was annulled. They were happy until C.C.'s first wife, Pamela Conrad, returned to Santa Barbara to steal C.C. away from Sophia. '1988' Sophia hired a man named Ed Thompson to force Pamela out of town. She was wracked with guilt when Thompson went too far and blew up Pamela's oil rig. Both Thompson and Gina started blackmailing Sophia, but the truth soon came out. Sophia started seeing young T.J. Daniels, who consoled her over her suspicion that C.C. was having an affair with Pamela. When T.J. stole money from Sophia's company, Armonti Industries, she broke up with him. Following her divorce from C.C., she started dating Dr. Arthur Donnelly for a while. Nevertheless, the strong bond between C.C. and Sophia remained. '1989' When Robert Barr tried to take over Capwell Enterprises, Sophia came up with the perfect idea to keep the company in the family: a merger with Armonti. Ultimately, the merger didn't stop Robert from taking over Capwell Enterprises. With Gina's help, he did eventually get the company. As a result, Sophia was forced to work with Gina at Armonti. '1990' Hollywood director Stephen Slade convinced Sophia to return to acting and star as Margaret in his new film Journeys. As it turned out, Journeys was a thinly disguised version of the Capwells' lives. Before the movie was released, all the film was destroyed in a fire. Following a one-night stand with Lionel Lockridge, Sophia found herself once again being blackmailed by Gina, who had taken compromising pictures of her and Lionel. When Sophia told C.C. the truth, he was hurt and dumped her. In an out-of-body experience, Eden returned to the night of Lionel and Sophia's interlude and convinced them not to go through with it. As a result, the incident was erased from history. C.C. and Sophia reconciled and got married on New Year's Eve. '1991' Eden developed a multiple personality disorder, which stemmed from Sophia's phony death years ago and her killing Channing Jr. Eden's alter ego, Lisa, was determined to make Sophia pay for her actions and later fell from a cliff. Although Eden was throught to be dead, she soon returned as an artist named Suzanne Collier. When Sophia figured out that Suzanne was really her daughter, Eden became Channing and shot Sophia as revenge for his death. She then left Santa Barbara. Sophia recovered after being in a coma for weeks. She blamed herself for Eden's problems and turned away from C.C., opting to divorce him. '1992' Although Eden didn't return, she wrote C.C. and Sophia that she wanted them to get back together. By then, C.C. was involved with Santana Andrade, who turned out to be pregnant. Devastated, Sophia began seeing a younger man named Ken Mathis. She fell in love with Ken and married him. However, Ken was up to no good and started drugging Sophia, convincing her to give him power of attorney of Armonti Industries. Furthermore, he was having an affair with a woman named Andie Klein. Kelly and agent Connor McCabe became suspicious of Ken, especially after learning that Ken's two previous wives had died. '1993' When Sophia nearly died of strychnine poisoning, Ken was arrested. The real culprit turned out to be Andie Klein, however, and she killed Ken in prison. C.C. consoled Sophia over her husband's death. The two finally reunited in the final episode of the series. Category:Characters